Doctor Atlantis
by consulting-wholockian
Summary: The Doctor and Jethro get stuck in Atlantis.


The TARDIS started to materialize, at that moment Colonel John Sheppard and his team including, Dr. Rodney Mckay, Ronan and Teyla came back through the Stargate returning from a mission they had been on. Rodney just stood there in awe of the machine that was in front of him. Everyone else including a few others from Atlantis surrounded the blue box. The TARDIS door opened, immediately the people put up their guns.

'Oh, this is really very not good.' The Doctor said as his head popped out from the door and saw the guns.

The Doctor slowly stepped out through the door.

'Who are you and what the hell is that thing?' Sheppard asked as he pointed his gun at the blue box.

'Well I am the Doctor, and this is my friend Jethro, who I met on Midnight. Funny story about that actually.' The Doctor replied as Jethro stepped out of the TARDIS.

'Doctor have we broken down…IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE.' Jethro said as he made the same face he did on midnight.

'Not now Jethro.' Whispered the Doctor.

'Will you two shut up.' Sheppard spoke in a demining tone. 'Now you two come with us, and Mckay try to figure out what this thing is.'

The Doctor and Jethro walked behind Sheppard and his team to what appeared to be some kind of 'interview' room. Back at the TARDIS Mckay was still in shock as he continued to look at it. He walked around the box over and over again, going through many possibilities as to what it could actually be.

Meanwhile in the interview room, Sheppard was interrogating the Doctor and Jethro. Jethro sat in the seat that was provided, whilst the Doctor was pacing back and forth. Sheppard leaned his hands on the table watching what the Doctor was doing.

'Are you going to tell me what that thing and who you are, or aren't you? Look I can do this all day if I have to.' Sheppard said as he raised his voice.

'I told you I am the Doctor, and that is my TARDIS.' Replied the Doctor.

'The what, look don't play games with me. What is your real name?'

'My name is the Doctor.'

'Doctor Who?'

'Just the Doctor.'

'What the hell are you?' A confused Sheppard said.

'I am a Time Lord and this is my companion.'

Sheppard and a couple of other men took the Doctor and his companion to the cell. Both the Doctor and Jethro were going to stay there until Mckay found out whom they were.

Back in the control room, Mckay was still baffled as to what this blue box was, he decided to go the lab and look up on the systems anything that may state what it is.

When Mckay got to the laboratory computer he searched for long and hard with what a 'Time Lord' could be. A few hours had passed when Sheppard came into check on McKay's progress.

'There is nothing on the database about _Time Lords_, I guess the ancients never came into contact with them,' A frustrated Mckay said.

'Well, keep looking; you'll find something," Sheppard said trying to give hope to a baffled friend.

Despite John's attempts, McKay wasn't really encouraged to keep going. He did nevertheless. He rubbed his temple, trying to think on how he could widen the search parameters. A thought occurred to him. Maybe.. just maybe. Maybe he was searching the wrong fields. He typed in _Time Lord fairytales_ and waited to see if anything would show in the results. The screen beeped and McKay's eyes opened wide in surprise. Looking around, he saw that John had left. Getting up, he chased after him.

'John. JOHN!' McKay yelled as he frantically tried to find his friend. After running around trying to find Sheppard, McKay found him at the cell where the Doctor and Jethro were.

'Look you better tell me who you are,' Sheppard said in a condescending manner, pointing his finger towards the man.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor," replied the mad man.

'Sheppard, I was looking up about Time Lords on the database and found out that they cannot be real. In fact, they are just a fragment of people's imagination….' McKay told Sheppard.

"Do I not look human? People always tell me I look human," the Doctor interrupted McKay before he could finish explaining.


End file.
